Close calls
by ANONYMOUS PRINCE
Summary: what happens when sly and the gang run into some close calls. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**this is one of my first story's it not too good but it was what i came up with so far, so hope you enjoy**

It was 9:30am two figures were slowly sneaking around what appeared to be a city, Paris maybe. They were quietly making there way down individual alleys. They scanned their area taking in every detail. The one on the right walked up to a small vent on a building catching a scent he bent down to remove it and found a small green gem.

He smirked at his discovery "ah ha another one, now just a few who knows how many to go"he whispered joyfully

he kept going silently searching for these gems. The one on the left was creeping down his alley when a small shimmer caught sight out the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was only seeing a drain pipe but he could have sworn he saw something so he use his nose to try and find a scent. He finally found a satisfying smell and walked up to the pipe felt around the back then pulled out what he was looking for a small orange gem.

He too smirked at his discovery "ha one more down who knows how many to go"he whispered with just as much spirit

The two walk down to the end of their alleys when they picked up a slight sound from behind. Cautiously the one on the left pulled out a well known cane and made his way to the noise. The one on the right decided to leave his cane on his back and just check out the sound. They both made it half way down their alleys in till they saw a dark figure standing a good ten feet away.

"what the heck" they both said in sync they looked confused

"hello" said the two strange figures which were now reviled as women

"well hello back" the first two said smoothly once again in sync smiling

"goodbye" the two women said confusing them again. Then the women ran full speed at them.

"what no goodbye kiss" the first figure on the right said as he bent back avoiding the woman's fist then pulling out his cane to defend himself. The fight lasted seven minutes and ended with the woman on the ground.

"what a shame I was just starting to like you" the man said as he looked at the woman. The woman's skin then appeared to sizzle and glowed as small waves of lights went down her body reviling her as a robot "well that's repulsive"

-seven minutes before-

"so no first date" the man on the left alley said as he ran up the wall three steps then flipped off round the woman. When the fight was over the same thing happened to the lady as the first "well you are repulsive"

they continued this process of finding gems and fighting off random people for about twenty minutes. They both were still on opposite alleys, the right on the right,the left on the left. They were currently walking backwards after finding another gem. They kept walking backwards looking for any sign of attackers, little did they they know they were about to back up right into each other.

"ahh" they both yelled as they quickly turned around pulling out their cane "uff" they grunted as they hit each other In the stomach and were both knocked two the ground. They both looked up to see who hit them and started laughing.

"prince"the one left said "sly"the one on the right said "man you scared the crap out of me" they said everything at the same time, making them laugh harder (Now I know what your thinking did this prince person just say sly yes people you heard right it is the notorious sly cooper and the other one you might not know yet but he is very famous)(check my page for his description).

"if you two are done monkeying around I would like to get on training" called Bentley on the intercom as the lights came on and the city replica went back into the wall.

"no monkeying aw I was just about to get my costume" said sly with a sad look, prince chuckled in the background.

"and I was going to get the bananas"said prince turning the tables making sly chuckle

Bentley sighed "imbeciles i'm working with imbeciles" Bentley said placing a hand on his forehead

"now Bentley that's not very nice" mused sly

"ya...we prefer something along the lines of..hm oh I know idiots" prince said he and sly were now laughing

"you guys are hopeless" said Bentley shaking his head "can we please get back to training" he asked

"man bent we've been at this for hours can we take a brake" said prince

"no we have a mission in less than three weeks and you two need two be ready" said Bentley

"Bentley we practice every week whats the difference" sly said there really wasn't much of a point they practiced about three times a week

"really whats the point"asked prince

"the point is that the target of our heist is a psycho murderous crime lord that's the point" said Bentley a bit annoyed

"Bentley we are pals,brothers and I know your just looking out for use" said sly he paused and let prince finish the rest

" but Bentley my friend this is nothing new to us"said prince

"your right" Bentley sighed " you can take a break we can start again in two days on Friday deal"

"deal"sly said

"yeah go bug Murray or something" prince said

"Murray has been doing his training" said Bentley

"yeah yeah" they both said walking out the training room


	2. Chapter 2

"hey was it just me or did Bentley give up that fight pretty easy" said Prince as he and Sly walked into the kitchen

"he's just under a lot of stress that's all" said Sly as he grabbed a soda for the both of them

"ya I suppose" he said grabbing his soda thinking a moment then started grinning madly catching Sly's intention

"go on spit it out" said Sly after awhile

"what if we get him to have some fun for a change" said a smiling Prince

"keep talking"Sly said already storming up a plan

"keep talking about what" asked a curious Murray walking in to get a snack

"oh nothing special.. just thinking up a plan to get Bent to have some fun is all"said Prince

"so you in"asked Sly

"okay i'm in" Murray said

"cool so here's the plan" said Prince and started explaining his ideas. It took half an hour to come up with a plan but they all finally agreed on something. They had everything planed now all that was left was the date and a few other things.

"so I got that but whats the date" Sly said

"how about tomorrow" suggested Murray

" no we need a little more time to prepare...hmm how about Saturday" Prince said

"i'm cool with that"Sly said

"yeah that's great" said an excited Murray a bit to load

"shh Murray I know your happy but we don't want him to hear" said Sly

"hear what" Bentley said walking in with a raised eyebrow

"oh nothing" said Prince leaning back in his chair looking at his soda as if bored. Murray looked over at Prince and mouthed sorry which in return got a nod and wink letting him know it was okay.

"uh huh well what ever it is leave my out of it" Bentley stated very clearly walking out with some water.

"wow that was easy" said Sly

"i know right" said Prince

"uh guys the plan"Murray said

"oh yeah sorry pal...so I was thinking Murray you can get the food and stuff.. Sly you rent the place and I'll invite the people and get our clothes sound good" Prince explained

"yeah The Murray is so up for this" said an overly excited Murray like always

"knew I could count on you chum..and Sly" Prince said giving Murray a high five, then raise an eyebrow at Sly.

"well duh" said Sly

"okay then operation Bent gone wild starts tomorrow" said prince

"Bent gone wild" asked Sly

"i know amazing name right I should name the operations from now on" joked Prince making both Murray and Sly smile

"okay mister genius so do we meet up in the mourning or do we get to just go as we please" said Sly

"go as we please but try to get an early start" said Prince

"sure" Sly said getting up to leave

"cool with me" said Murray copying Sly's actions

"good now that that's settled see you later" said Prince as they all left their separate ways


	3. Chapter 3

When mourning came Sly, Prince, and Murray all got up to discuss just a few more things they forgot about over breakfast. Prince was drinking an energy drink, Sly was polishing his cane and Murray was making them pancakes. Bentley walked in to get a quick bite.

"prince throw that thing away you know better then to be drinking that in the mourning" said Bentley

"aw bent come on" Prince begged

"prince I am not going to deal with you and your sugar habits" said Bentley

"its an energy drink not a cupcake and I do not have sugar habits" Prince said

"that thing is jam packed with sugar it might as well be a cupcake and yes you do have sugar habits now toss it" Bentley said

"Bentley's right wouldn't want you to go sugar crazy or anything" said Sly grabbing the drink and taking a sip earning a dirty look from prince

"give me that" said Bentley taking the drink and trowing it away " and Sly you know you have the same problem" he said and he was right the two thief's had the biggest sweet tooth's ever seen.

" hey I do not have sugar habits" said Prince and Sly

" ya what ever" said Bentley as he walked out

"hmpt" both boys said crossing there arms and frowning all at the same time making Murray laugh "whats so funny" they both asked.

"you..two..sometimes its like you're the same person" laugh Murray.

"whatever" they both said then looked at each other "hey quite that" they said "er stop coping me" they yelled frowning at each other.

"lets just get going"said Prince grabbing his cane he had propped on the wall earlier heading for the garage and getting in the van so he could be dropped off. Murray and sly soon followed suit and met Prince in the car who was lounged out in the back seat. Sly turned back and raised an eyebrow at him which he returned.

"don't you have a car" asked Sly

"ha ha funny you should ask" Prince said with a guilty/nervous smile

" oh this is gotta be good go on spill it" said Sly

"well lets just say some stuck up drunk asshole ran into it" said Prince with a frown

"oh man when Bentley he-" Sly started to say but was cut off

"Bentley is not going to find out because Bentley's still trying to bust my ass on how I got that car so nobody's going to tell him that its wrecked got it" said Prince sternly

"fine" Sly

"loud and clear pal" Murray

" good besides it will be back Saturday and I don't have to pay a penny" Prince

"cool" Sly

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet and went by quick. Sly was first to be dropped off which took awhile because he didn't want to leave his cane complaining if he got caught he'd be defenseless which was a lie he could fight fine in hand to hand combat.

"Sly just get out you don't need a weapon to rent out a building" said prince struggling as he pushed sly out the van. Sly landed with a thump on the ground as the van took off to the next stop before he could react.


	4. Chapter 4

**-**SLY-

"fine no cane it is" sly said as he dusted himself off "now the fun part" he said as he walked up to the building rental place. As he walked up he quickly snatched off his mask after he realized it was still on and straightened the bow tie to his suit he got out the disguise closet at home. He walk up to the desk in the center of the room and rang the bell. A few minutes later a reddish color otter about 5'3 around his forties with black hair, a black mustache, glasses, and a suit of his own came around the corner.

"Frank Hopewell ah how my I help you"said the otter in a Slovakian accent siting down in a chair behind the desk.

"yes I would like to rent a building" Sly politely said then silently gulped as he saw the otter curiously studying him. The otter squinted his eyes under his glasses and tilted his head slightly stroking his mustache thoughtfully but instead of running or quickly blurting out his fake name Sly thought he would have a little fun. So he mimicked the otters actions but instead of stroking his mustache he stroked his chin sense he didn't have one. The otter smiled and chuckled a little seeing he had stared to long and the youngster in front of him was quite amusing.

" ah sorry son but do I know you" asked Hopewell

" ah I don't believe so but ah by any chance you from Slovakia" said sly in the accent with a smile. The otter laughed at Sly's use of his accent then answered his question.

" ah you are a sharp boy and yes I am from Slovakia...ah you know of my home" Hopewell said

"no not much but ah I wouldn't mind hearing about it" sly said as he sat down in a chair in front of the desk hmm this boy is very interesting thought Hopewell

" very well hmm well down in my home ah dancing is very rich to Slovak folk but ah mostly in eastern Slovakia, ah very many costumes of dancing and many different music too but ah all very fast, dramatic and spiritual too, I think you would like the place. In rural Slovakia it is very good to have a bike and there was a joke my father use to tell me my father was ah funny guy always with the jokes though most I didn't understand till I was older but he would tell me this one " two friends met in the middle of town one had a gorgeous bike. So his friend asked "hey chuck were did you get that bike" and the other guy said " well I met this beautiful girl. she had that bike and had ask me on a date to the river, so I went. We sat down under a big tree with a blanket then she took off all her clothes and said "john take whatever you like" so I took the bike" my father told me that one all the time and then he would say "son always take the bike" the otter laughed a whole heartily laugh which sly joined in finding the joke funny.

" your father sounds like a funny guy I think it would be fun to meet him"said Sly as he and the otter calmed down

" well I think that could be arranged" Hopewell thoughtfully said

"if you wouldn't mind I think me and my brothers would love to meet him" said sly taking a liking to the man

" very well I think I can manage that now about that building of yours" Hopewell

" yes I need a large building enough for about 200 people on Saturday" Sly

"okay I can handle" Hopewell said typing on his computer "so quite a party you got going son...or should I say Mr. Cooper"

" ya me-" Sly started to say then froze and tensed up oh shit i'm so screwed he thought but was surprised when Hopewell started to laugh.

" relax cooper I have nothing against you son I actually am glad I met you" said Hopewell making sly sigh in relief then he was confused

"your glad to meet me" asked Sly

"well I ah would of liked to meet both coopers but I suppose I'll meet the other when you meet my father if you still like to"

" well of course sir but still I don't understand"

"I'll explain later but for now cooper lets talk about your building what time do you need it for"

"um from about eight to midnight I think and you can call me sly"

"okay sly I think the old bank on Avenue George V" Sly's eyes grew wide

"no way the Volt you got to be kidding me that place is always rented" Sly said surprised Hopewell nodded "no way..how much"

"free"

"what" sly said trying to figure out if he heard right

"free I own it brought it five years ago best deal ever made"

"but..but we just met and..i'm a criminal" sly was completely shocked

"son as far as I know your a modern day robin hood with a twist now do you take my offer"

" well yes" sly said with lots of excitement

"okay then all I need is your number and you can be on your way" sly did as he said and also thanked him a million times before left to wait for Murray.


	5. Chapter 5

-MURRAY-

After he dropped Prince off, Murray went to a grocery store for snacks and drinks. He was currently getting chips when he heard someone go "pssss" trying to get his attention. He looked over to see an odd looking male Spanish parrot hiding behind a display of fizzalatella some new soda out, nothing he cared about so he looked back to the chips. The parrot frowned and called him again a bit louder. Murray looked over again and this time the parrot spoke.

"i'm coming for you" the parrot said in an odd way like Murray was some lost lover. The parrots accent sounding more like he was from Mexico then from Spain. Murray looked around seeing he was the only one around.

"who me" Murray said pointing to himself. The parrot nodded.

"i'm coming for you" he said again

"uhh I think your mistaken" said Murray feeling weird. The parrot shook his head no and repeated

"i'm coming for you" the parrot said. Okay this is odd its time to lose this guy thought Murray

"um no your not coming for me your going away" said Murray bluntly. A bit to bluntly perhaps because the parrot frowned and his face begun to turn red with anger.

" you no like Pedro" he said angrily then yelled "YOU NO LIKE PEDRO" the parrot had stepped out from behind the sodas and was now pointing at Murray who was a little scared at this point.

"dude calm down no need to yell" said Murray nervously as people started looking down their row.

"IM NOT YELLING YOU CALLING PEDRO CRAZY" yelled the parrot

"um no no i'm pretty sure your completely normal" Murray said quickly shaking his hands that were now in front of him.

"oh good" the parrot said as if nothing happened okay Murray just run and come back later thought Murray.

"ookaaay well i'm going to leave now" said Murray. The parrots face went blank for a second then he shaked his head.

"hey you talking to me" the parrot said like from some spy movie.

"what" Murray asked confused

"YOU TALKING TO ME" the parrot yelled

"okay this is to much" Murray said as he started to run for the entrance. The parrot ran after him.

"YOU DONT RUN FROM PEDRO GET BACK HERE" yelled the bird running after Murray. Luckily Murray made it to the van ( which is in disguise by the way) just a few moments before the crazy bird. Hopping in he started the engine and zoomed out of the parking lot. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM PEDRO I'LL FINED YOU" yelled the bird as Murray pulled out.

"man that was close" said Murray as he drove off to the farthest party store he could think of for decorations. Then to pick up Sly.


	6. Chapter 6

**okay so i haven't been so clear on Prince's description at all on the story so this chapter will feel in the missing pieces. oh and i do not own sly cooper and its characters just using them for my stories so that's clear and the other characters like my number one Prince are mine so please don't steal them**

-PRINCE-

Prince causally walked down the street. He was taking his sweet time for his list. He had a few tricks up his sleeves and was in no rush to complete his tasks yet. The only thing he had to do was to call Murray and tell him he didn't need a ride.

"hmm call Murray now or later" he thought aloud he juggled the options a couple of times in his head " nah I got time" he finally decided which was a mistake.

It was around 3:15 when he made his first stop. He stopped at a bookstore/ post office to print out fifthly invitations for the people he knew weren't going to check their email and for three special guest. He made sure that every card said to wear a white mask, an idea of his which he had not mentioned to the guys yet. It wasn't a formal party or anything just a little idea of his he thought he'd throw in to keep identity's secret. After walking out he checked his phone to see how much time he had till his next stop.

"hm guess I could start heading over their" he said as he started to heading over to a certain building with a certain person, well it was more like three certain people but the one is more well known. As he got closer to his destination he made his way toward an alley so he could make has way up to the rooftops.

Five minutes later Prince sat on the edge of a building across from the right side of Interpol. Using his binocucom he looked into the office of one very frustrated inspector Carmelita Montoya fox. She was siting at her desk studying some files and frowning all the while. Prince knew that any minute now she would go and take a break for some coffee or something which would take around seven minutes plenty of time to slip in and out.

Like he predicted she got up and left the room for him to get the chance to go in. he hopped up and quickly sprinted to the fire escape by her window. Seeing the window cracked he slide into the room. Once in he slipped the invitation into one of the drawers in the first desk then as curiosity got the better of him he quietly walked through the office looking at the scattered files of criminals on her two desk and the computer which currently had a file on Murray. His eyes then fell on the couch it looked comfy and inviting.

"hm I got some time" he said walking over to the couch plopping down on it " ah I could get use to this" he closed his eyes for a second enjoying the moment until his ears twitched picking up a sound. Someone was coming and were to close to get out the window without it looking obvious so he quickly toss his cane behind the couch then ran and jumped under the closest desk.

Carmelita angrily stormed into her office with her cup of coffee. She made her way to her desk and sat down slamming her coffee down grumbling about one of her coworkers.

"damn Richard deserves a broken bone or two" she said as she scooted up to the desk making Prince have to slide back and bend a little unnaturally. She sat their with her eyes closed for a moment to calm down then picked up a folder labeled the cooper brothers and pulled out Prince's file.

"now I got to go over these stupid coopers...hm maybe I'll find something this time" she said skimming over the page

"Prince Cooper...golden tiger raccoon hybrid said to have a natural mask like that of a raccoon..I don't know who ever said that since nobody has seen him with his mask off or who said he was just tiger and raccoon he's clearly got snow leopard but no people see three rings on his tail and automatically think raccoon what about the odd marble looking spots"

meanwhile under her desk sat prince getting a bit uncomfortable what is she doing back...this Richard guy seems like he could use a lesson...come on come on get up...she smells good...what! They've known me for how many years now and still haven't so much as guess what I am..I would of thought uncle Barkley would at least gave a hint but no...ugh my butts numb...i do too have a natural mask...at a girl Carm at least you know I got snow leopard...wait i'm proud of my raccoon rings...hey my marble spots aren't odd they happen to be king cheetah very rare he thought

"lets see what else..his eyes unnaturally bright blue at least they got that right...known to change tints... what difference does that make what about the fact that they can change from green to a number of other colors or how his right eye has a crack of yellow...his coat golden tiger known to change to that of a snow leopard..hmt I've never seen that happen..hair dark brown" Carmelita said

back to prince when is this lady going to move didn't I just hear her say she beat up someone when is Barkley gonna call her down...my eyes are not unnatural ! They are a perfect mix of sapphire and cerulean nothing wrong with that I mean they may have a glow somewhat but nobody's normal...hey my eyes don't change that much green maybe but that many no way...what about the yellow in my right eye I mean you got to be kind of close but Carm's been close enough..never mind she got it...wow golden tiger tells so much they go into enough detail to call my eyes unnatural but fur just gets golden tiger...it does change its just been awhile...when was the last time they updated my file my hair changed from brown a long time ago its the golden color of my coat now..man do they even know its curly or that it has that weird blonde curl that sits in the front and basically hangs on my forehead half of the time...wait why am I complaining the less they know the more I get away with he thought again

"when was this thing last updated-" Carmelita said before the phone cut her off. She rolled over to the other desk and picked up the phone " inspector fox how may I help you...oh chief Barkley what a surprise..yes..just paper work (she sighed) yes sir I'll be right their" she said got up and walked out.

"finally" said Prince as he got out from under the desk "now I've got two more stops in this place and I don't think the hall's are my best option" he quickly searched the place until he spotted his means of mobility at the moment "ah an air vent perfect" he said as he made his way over to the couch got his cane then from there he walked over to the left side of the door reached his cane up opened the vent and climbed in.

" now if I remember correctly Carmela's room is that way" he said taking the turn to the right. He crawled down about two more rows of vents until he found what he believed to be the room of Carmelita's second oldest sister Carmela's room but once he looked down into the room he found that it was not the brown haired vixen with caramel highlights and a blue strand on each side but a couple doing everything but what they were suppose to be doing. Okay so maybe it was the left he thought

twenty minutes later Prince was still searching through the vents for Carmela's room. He had luckily found his third target Carmelita's oldest sister Carmen who could probably be her twin if it weren't for the age deference, lack of the mole, and a few other things here and their. Other than that he was lost and tired of the dust. He felt something vibrate in his pocket so he reached down and grabbed the object which was his phone saw that Sly was calling and seeing as he had noting better at the moment he answered.

"yellow how may I help you" he said and heard sly chuckle

" yes this is green and i'm feeling kind of blue because I cant find you" answered sly making prince quietly laugh.

"sorry got side tracked and forgot to call and cancel my ride...so what you doing" said prince

"nothing much except going home now...what about you sounds like your up to something whats all that shuffling in the background" sly

"oh that nothing special" said Prince as he stopped crawling and by chance looked down and saw Carmela as she just exited the office below him "yes" he said excited and relieved.

"uh huh then what was that yes about" asked sly as prince opened the the vent " and was that metal squeaking"

"oh that nothing bye" he said as he hopped out the vent and hung up. From their he closed the vent back up put Carmela's invitation in her purse and exited though the window before he could be caught. After he was a safe distance away he made his way to a decent clothing store for there get ups then to a supply store which lucky for him had white mask and in different styles then back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay it took awhile but i finally finished a new chapter. now one thing i need to say is review people because i have no idea how this is coming out and didnt really think i had to tell y'all but apparently i do so review you can say its a piece of shit for all i care just review. second thing i have to say is back a chapter or two i said the place they rented was called the volt which is a french term but it wasn't what i meant i was just really sleepy when i wrote the chapter so i spelled the word the way i was hearing it at the time so its actually soppose to be the vault.**

"BENTLEY" Prince half whined as he yelled at Bentley who had locked himself in his room figuring the boys were up to something. It was the day of the party. Everything was ready Prince had got his car back, they had the place all decorated, an old friend of Murray's agreed to be the DJ, and they all were dressed. Sly and Prince were dressed alike in all black, black jeans, black shirt, black jacket and etc, Murray also wore black jeans, black shoes and a white muscle shirt which he was happy about because his recent weight lose leaving him more or less all muscle and less belly. Then there was Bentley who was suppose to be wearing a suit because he had a date but he wouldn't so much as reason with them.

"BENTLEY JUST COME OUT" yelled Sly whining as well.

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY" Bentley yelled back from behind his door.

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR AND PUT ON YOUR SUIT SO WE CAN GO" yelled Prince.

"NO I'VE STILL GOT PLANING AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING" yelled Bentley.

"Bentley just come out" Murray pleaded.

"no" Bentley said. Prince walked into the living room trying to come up with an idea that didn't involve a new door. Then suddenly it hit him Bentley had said he still needed planing but if he remembered right Bentley hadn't taken his laptop in his sudden suspicion meaning it was still in the kitchen where all this mess started. He smiled getting an idea and quickly ran upstairs to his room. When he came back to Bentley's room he had an old tablet and his cane.

"shh I got a plan play along" he whispered to Sly and Murray backing them away from the door " okay Bentley I get it your not coming...oh well more fun for use so go ahead and do your little planing and research on that laptop of yours" Prince smirked when he heard Bentley gasp.

"my laptop...wheres my laptop" Bentley panicked running around his room.

"oh your laptop you mean like the one you left in the kitchen" Prince said

"like the one in Prince's hand" said Sly catching along to Prince's idea.

"GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP" yelled Bentley

"you know Bentley it would be a real shame is something were to happen to it" Prince said earning another gasp from Bentley

"you wouldn't dare" Bentley

"oh but he would" Sly cut in

"Prince if you even so much as think for one minute about..." he stopped eyes wide as he heard something hit the ground being smashed to pieces.

" to late" Prince said then whispered to Murray "get ready to grab him"

" my laptop" Bentley cried as he ran out of his room dropping to his knees at the electronic pieces shattered in front of him.

"got him" Murray said as he grabbed the whimpering turtle who started struggling.

"you..you..you" Bentley said in shock

"you still have to put on your suit" Sly said

"and.. you..he...he..smashed" said Bentley still in shock

"hey desperate times call for desperate measures...Murray just put him in the van I don't feel like taking my car...oh and in case your wondering I got the van painted black" Prince said heading to his room to grab the bag with the mask and two black hats similar to the ones he and Sly usually wore then back to the others but before he left he stopped seeing his reflection in the full body mirror at the corner of his room.

"i cant go like this" he said frowning "my eyes will just give me away" he said turning around to grab a box under his bed rummaging around it until he found a case with some brown contacts and put them in. he frowned again seeing how his natural glowing eyes made the brown look somewhat murky and odd but ignored it and continued back to his life long friends/brothers.

When he returned they were all in the van and ready to go. Sly and Murry were talking and Bentley was siting in the back arms cross, suit on, mumbling about his laptop.

" hey you got him in his suit" said Prince as he hopped in the back with Bentley who scowled at him.

"trust me it wasn't easy" Sly said

"you got that right..what took you" said Murray

"i was grabbing these" Prince said tossing Sly a hat and them each a mask receiving a confused look from Murray and Sly.

"and these are for" asked Sly

"well duh its for your face" Prince sarcastically remarked getting a chuckle from Murray and a frown from Sly.

"nah shit Sherlock I meant why do we got these"

"nothing much really just identity's sake is all" Prince said mysteriously receiving a raised brow from Sly "what" he said innocently

" since when do you care for safety of identity"asked Sly

Prince shrugged "who said I do" he said

"your up to something" accused Sly

" trust me you'll love it...besides I'd of thought you be happy to wear a mask seeing as how we always do" prince said getting his own mask putting it on "now how do I look"

"like a man in a mask" Murray said

" hey how come when you look one way it looks like a crown and the other it looks like a butterfly" asked Sly

" I figured it a conversation starter yours is the same way" he said " Murray we should probably get going" he added and at the same time Bentley finally snapped

" I CANT BELIEVE YOU BROKE MY LAPTOP AFTER ALL WE BEEN THROUGH GROWING UP IN THE ORPHANAGE AN-" Bentley had started to yell but was cut off

" geez Bent calm down relax your girlfriends still in the kitchen I smashed a tablet" Prince spat out trying to recover from the ring he had in his ears

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" he stopped " wait what" the turtle asked in confusion

" I...didn't..smash...your...laptop" Prince slowly said making hand signals to Bentley like he was stupid or couldn't understand "god Bentley did you really have to pull the orphanage card" he then added feeling a familiar burn in his chest and seeing Sly's face slightly change. This caused Bentley to feel guilty because he knew It was the hardest for Prince and Sly and seeing their faces change didn't settle well with him.

"oh...sorry" Bentley said going quiet and stayed that way as they made their way to the Vault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I was going to write a party scene but all I can come up with is bits and pieces so I went back to the day when the boys go out to do the shopping stuff and put the spot on Carmelita. **

Back two days

"yes sir" said Carmelita as she walked out of her chiefs office after another lecture on hurting coworkers and catching the Coopers.

" he acts as if the Coopers aren't master thieves...I'd like to see him try and catch them" she grumbled under her breath as she returned back to her office with luckily no problem. Once in she sat back down in her chair and continued her reading on Prince.

"hmm where was I...oh ya when was this thing last updated...there's got to be an updated file or something this was when he was fourteen.." she thought aloud to herself. She read over the cooper files for about an hour or so before deciding it was time to clock out and go home. Before she left she organized the files, closed down the computer, and checked her desk draws for anything important. That's when she found the invitation.

"whats this...hm par-" she started to read but was cut off when her sister Carmela ran in with her own invitation ( Carmela has same fur color as Carmelita same goes for Carmen, green brown eyes, beautiful slightly curly brown hair with caramel highlights along with a long bang the same cobalt blue as Carmelita's on each side of her head. She was wearing a white shirt, green cargo pants and black combat boots).

"hey Carmelita look look what I got" Carmela excitedly said waving her card in the air "awe you got one too so you gonna go huh huh"

"ever knock"

"oh sorry...sooo are you I already talked to Carmen she got one too and agreed to go as long as I stopped begging" Carmela said making Carmelita roll her eyes here we go carmelita thought

"i haven't even read it yet besides if you got Carmen to go the why do I have to"

"because it will be fun and your mi hermana and i'm older...now read it"

"ok ok hold on let me read it" Carmelita said reading over the paper "white mask" she asked

"yep and guess what"

"do I even want to know?"

"we still have those mask from that ball thing remember"

"oh joy" Carmelita sarcastically remarked

"good so your going"

"no"

"why not" Carmela pouted

"because I got work"

"we're off on weekends"

"well for your info I..i got work on the Coopers" Carmelita weakly protested

"uh huh your coming"

"no i'm not"

" Carmelita you are going even if I have to drag you their"

"what makes you think I'm going just because you say so"

"because i'm older"

"ya but you don't act like it"

" and if you don't I will call mama and papa and tell-" Carmelita cut her off

"fine I'll go you happy"

"yes" Carmela happily said clapping her hands and leaving the office

"damn no wonder she got Carmen to come she doesn't shut up" Carmelita grumbled as she left her office

It was Saturday around seven. Carmelita sat on the couch dressed in all black waiting for Carmela who was wearing about the same to come out the bathroom.

"come on Carmela whats taking you so long" called Carmelita

"i'm doing my makeup"

"we're wearing mask why do you need to do makeup"

"i don't know"

"will you just come on"

"just give me a sec"

after about fifteen minutes of awaiting the vixen finally just got up and grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her out the out the house.

"hey" cried Carmela when they got in the car.

"you were taking to long"

"well you didn't have to pull so hard"

"I'd pull harder if it meant leaving...now wheres Carmen"

"she was bringing her boyfriend so they went together we'll see them their"

"ok then lets go" said Carmelita as they started for the party.

**so party scene will be next then i think i'll put a little bit about how Sly and Prince felt about Bentley and the orphanage thing and i might put in a little on why when Prince was under Carmelita's desk and was in his thought he called Barkley uncle but not much cause that's for another story. but for now people ignore the typos review and enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok another chapter so read and enjoy. this is going to be part one of the party**

The cooper gang arrived at the party around 8:40.

"aren't you going to cover up some of your spots" Sly asked Prince before they exited the van

"huh...oh yeah I forgot thanks bro" said Prince as he got up to find a bag with makeups and face paints that matched him and Sly's coat colors. Once he found the bag he quickly covered the few snow leopard and king cheetah like spots on his face making him look more like a normal tiger and less hybrid. He then exited the van with the others.

"not doing your tail"

"nope"

"why"

"well its more or less stripes and the three rings aren't that noticeable anyway since they have stripes on them" he shrugged " it just depends on how you look at it"

"true" said Sly as they walked into the building full of people and loud music. They all stayed together as they weaved trough the crowd of people until they reached four steps leading up to a raised part of the floor where the DJ was and where they could look down at the party.

Sly and Prince quickly scanned the area for Bentley's date but couldn't find her anywhere.

"where is she" asked Sly

"i don't know she said she'd be here" said Prince as he continued to look

"who are you looking for" asked Bentley

"nobody" they both said

"somehow I don't believe you" Bentley said as he went to sit down

" whats she look like again" asked Prince

"um I think shes a hedgehog" Sly answered

"oh oh guys I see her" Murray half shouted in excitement pointing at two hedgehogs one with pink tipped quills and one with purple tipped quills. The one with pink quills was wearing a shiny yellow dress, high heels, and silver necklace shaped as an s. The other one was wearing a punk rock tee shirt, stonewashed jeans, converse and a similar necklace but with a w.

"hey they're pretty cute" commented Sly

"yeah they are but which one is Summer" said Prince

"um good question" Sly

"lets go see" shouted Murray as he ran across the room to the snack table where the two girls stood.

"wait up" Sly and Prince shouted right behind him.

"HI" Murray greeted the girls making the one in yellow jump and Prince and Sly laugh.

"hi i'm Prince please excuse my friend he gets a little excited"

" yeah and loud..my name is Sly"

"i'm Murray sorry"

"oh hi i'm Summer its nice to meet you and its ok I was just startled" said the hedgehog with pink quills. She was kind of perky and said everything real fast "oh and this is my twin sister Winter"

"sup" the other hedgehog greeted coolly

"cool so you looking for Bentley" Sly

" oh yeah, that would be great, I totally forgot, where is he what does he look like, is he handsome, whats he wearing, does he know we had a date, is he smart you said he was smart right, didn't you say he's a salamander or was is a nurple I cant remember wait whats a nurple " Summer said real fast. whoa she talks fast how did she get salamander out of turtle let alone nurple what the hell is a nurple thought Sly

"uh i'll go get him" Prince said as he went to find Bentley oh was still sitting on the chair. "hey Bentley come here we go someone who wants to meet you"

"who" he asked

"come and i'll show you"

"tell me first" Bentley said as he crossed his arms

"fine you see that girl over there in the yellow dress next to Sly"

"yes why" he asked slowly "wait a second is this another blind date"

"no she can see find"

"you know what I mean"

"maybe"

"Prince you know how I feel about you and Sly always setting me up with girls I don't like it" he sighed " me and girls just don't mix"

"oh I get it" Prince said giving a devilish look that made Bentley want to run oh no anything but the look I hate when him and Sly get that look Bentley thought "so into the same sex i-" Prince started to say but was cut of by Bentley pushing him down the four steps embarrassing Prince as a couple of people laughed and pointed. I should kill him thought Bentley " hey what was that for" he asked from the floor.

" for being a jerk now get of the floor and apologize" hissed Bentley

"ok ok im sorry I know your not that way I was just kidding...its because you think girls don't like nerds and that's not true girls do like nerds in fact she asked if you were smart"

"but im not like you and sly I don't know how to talk to girls i mean look at Murray he even knows how" Bentley said pointing at Murray talking to a dalmatian girl.

"nah that's just Murray being his friendly self that's all and that's what you need to do be yourself"

"i don't know"

"come on Bent look at that girl and tell me you wouldn't tap that" said Prince making Bentley's eyes go wide and him blush.

"ewe Prince I don't want to talk about that" Bentley whine making Prince smirk

" Bentley stop being such a baby we're guys its only nature for us to be sexually attracted to girls, as long a your not a total douche bag about it its normal, now tell me is she not hot"

"well she is a little cute"

"that's the spirit now lets go talk to her" Prince said dragging him through the crowd. Once there Prince introduced Bentley "Summer this is Bentley"

"omg a turtle, so much better than a salamander, and your are adorable, oh and your green matches my pink see see, we are perfect for each other, come on lets go dance, oh and don't worry about not being able too i'll teach" they all watch as Summer pulled Bentley away and started to dance.

Prince pretended to sniffle " they grow up so fast" he said wiping at his eyes. Sly laughed

"stop playing around now wheres this other surprise" said Sly

"oh yeah Murray you gonna be fine if we leave you"

"yeah i'll be fine I just got one question"said Murray

"just one" asked Sly

"yeah whats a nurple" Murray asked puzzled

"um no clue have fun lets go Sly" Prince said dragging Sly back to the platform.

**if you are reading this message right now you have yet to review so do it. i don't care what you say just say something REVIEW! cause i have no clue what you think.**


End file.
